Divergent Fanfiction
by Blondie and Bruno
Summary: A divergent Fanfiction with some romance, action, and pain. Tris with Tobias, Christina with Will and all the others.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent Fanfiction**

***Disclaimer I have no rights to the divergent series at all. Hope you enjoy. Our first fanfiction please don't judge. I am writing this with my best friend. Starts immediately after chapter 32 in Divergent.**

**TRIS POV**

Chapter 1

I wake up the next morning earlier than normal. I sneak out of the dorms to see Tobias, trying not to wake anyone. I find him in his apartment still fast asleep. He looks so young and relaxed when he is sleeping. I have to quickly remind myself that I can't just stare at him, I have to warn him about the government overthrow.

I poke him but that doesn't work so I shake him and his reflexes kick in as it looks like he's going to punch me. As soon as he realizes it's me though, he pulled back immediately and looks sad. I know that he thinks he is like Marcus, even though I constantly tell him he will never be that way.

"Tobias it's okay, I understand why you would've done that but you didn't."

"I know Tris but…"

"Tobias it's fine. Now I have really important things to tell you, so listen. I know how they are going to get us to fight."

"How?"

"Remember that tracking serum they gave us? Well, the Erudite developed it, and Max and Eric are working with them, so I think that they will activate it.

"So they will be forcing us to fight through a sim?"

"Exactly."

He stares at me with wide eyes and says "I think I know who we should tell."

**Thanks for reading! Comment if you thought it was okay. We have a new chapter already planned although we might not be posting frequently. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Tris leaves I know who we need to tell. Will. Tris and I both know he would be a smart choice. He is a leader, because Peter chose to be a guard in the headquarters. Nobody knows why, but I don't care as long as I never have to see him again. I know that Will will believe us but if he does tells someone else we have no proof.

~Page Break~

That afternoon Tris and I go to Will and Christiana's apartment to tell him.

I knock and I can hear someone walking towards the door and Christina opens it and looks us from head to toe and notices our joined hands and she unquestionably beams when she notices. She lets us in but before I can even sit, she takes Tris away and I can hear Christiana babbling on about how she knew something was up but couldn't put her finger on it. Then I hear that strong, light voice that I know so well that says "Not now Christina we have important things to discuss. We can talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay" says a rather depressed Christina.

They come back and Christina is slouching noticeably but not talking, so that's good.

"Where's Will?"

"He had to go to a meeting or something but he should be home soon."

And as if on que he walks through the door but doesn't look like the normal Will I know.

"Will are you okay."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I have horrible news guys. As I was walking out to come home I overheard Eric talking to Max in his office about some sort of attack on the Abnegation sector."

"That's what we came to talk to you about. Tris and I have sort of been spying on the Erudite sector from a distance because they're lights are on all the time and well…Tris can you tell them the rest."

"You remember the tracking serum they gave us the other day? Well that's the serum that they are going to use to get us to fight."

"I have been spying on Max and Jeanine for a while and they have been planning it for quite some time."

She pipes in, "We have to stop them."

"Yeah but how?" asks Christina

"I have an Idea." Will says with a devious looking smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

**Chapter 3**

We all thought of a plan that afternoon, but after that Tobias had to go to the control room for something. Meanwhile, I had to go talk to Max about choosing a second job besides training the initiates.

I honestly have no idea what I want to do. I would love to spend with Tobias in the control room but, I am terrible with computers. I think it would be fun to work in the tattoo parlor with Tor,i but I have zero artistic ability. I can only cook plain abnegation food and I don't like being in the infirmary. Instead, I decide to take a sharp left to talk to Tori.

"Hey what's up?"

"I was just on my way to talk to Max about my second job, but I don't know what I want to do."

"Oh, sounds like fun." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah. Just a blast. I want to work here but I can't do anything artistic, because you know, growing up in abnegation and all."

"You know I kind of need someone to manage payment, clean up, and getting customers ready to go with things and all."

"Really, you think I could work here? Would let me?"

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know but I gotta run. Thank you, bye."

"Anytime. See ya later."

I sprint down the hallway and take a hard right and…WHACK! Of course with my luck I would run into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there I was just…"

"Just the person I wanted to see."

Great the last person I want to see, in fact, I never wanted to see his dirty little face after initiation again.

"Peter? What do you want?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias POV**

**Chapter 4**

I can't find her anywhere. She didn't come back last night and now it is 9am and all I can do is pace because I already looked for her everywhere. I decided to take the day off to find her but… wait… I could look in the cameras. And with that I'm out the door and through the hall in less than a second. I come crashing through the control room door and try to sit, but of course someone had to stop me and ask 'what's the hurry?' God, people bother me sometimes. It was the famous Zeke to stop me this time and he's saying something that I can't quite make out cause all I can think about is Tris. Then he did something he really shouldn't have done. Something no one should ever do to me. He slapped me, and he's going to get it back. And with that thought fresh in my mind I hit him back, and he falls which brings me out of my daze.

"FOUR" he is screaming now

"What, I have things to do fast and why did you slap me?You know that's not a good idea."

"Well, probably because when you came shooting through that door you lost your earth to Four antennae and I was just trying to fix it."

"Not now Zeke."

"Dude cool it. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Well, it is. I can't find Tris and I'm going to see if I can find her on the cameras."

"She probably just went to Christina's or something."

"One: She would tell me if she did. Two: She didn't come home last night so that is why I'm freaking out."

"Oh well, but if you need anything just ask."

At the sound of that I take one long stride to my desk and immediately go back to yesterday. I think to myself about the last time I saw her and she was at Will's apartment. Then I think about where she light have went. We talked about how I needed to work and she was going to talk to Max about… her second job. The time was around noon, so I go back to then. I can see her walking, so I follow her through the cameras. She starts toward his office then turns to the… tattoo parlor? She comes back out in no time and is sprinting to his office. She turns the corner and hits something I can't make out because of the stupid blind spots. As I watch it looks like she doesn't like the person then…she gets hit and I now see him. Peter. I'm going to KILL that kid as soon as I can get to him. He starts to carry her around and it seems as if he's sneaking and looking out for probably me. He then takes her to a room with the numbers 265. With that I'm out the door to find that number. The two means it's in the west wing, the six means the sixth hall down and the five is the fifth room. I try to stay quiet, but to also look casual in case someone sees me. I look down the hallway and see lots of people. I'm not for sure if they are to help Peter, but I decide to take the chance. As soon as I step out into the open I know it was a bad idea. Everyone seemed to pounce on me at the same time. As soon as I can gain sense to understand what's going on I enter attack mode and will hit anything to get to that door. People start to rush out the doors but not just any people the best of the best of combat moves and strength. There are about eight or nine of them and I decide I can't take them all at once and win. I end up taking the next opening escape window and sprint to the main compound away from that hall. I need to go find Zeke and the others to help me get Tris out of there and safe. Then as soon as she is safe I need to find Peter and make him sorry for ever even looking in Tris' direction at all.

**-Thank you for reading I would really appreciate it if you could give me any feed back at all. During the school months it is going to get hard to post because I am on my sisters laptop and with sports and school so I will write and whenever I can post all that I've written. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. I will always be a disclaimer to divergent. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tris POV

I'm tied to a chair. I don't know where I am. I have a beating headache. I am somewhere that is pitch black. What is happening?

"Finally. That took forever." Peter of course. My memory is quickly coming back just with those words.

"What do you want?" I spit at him. He turns on flood lights and I'm momentarily blinded.

"Well let's just say this. I want the same thing I wanted during initiation." He says while he is walking towards me and steps on my foot. "I want your death, and maybe even more than that."

"You're a pervert who deserves to die." I say to him. I need to figure out how to get out of this because nobody on Earth should ever have Peter trying to be sexual with them.

He leans in to kiss me, while grabbing my boobs. I have to get him away because this is just disgusting. So I decide to kiss him on the side of the neck when he leans in closer. I wait until the right moment, then sink my teeth into his flesh. I smile at the taste of blood.

He tries to pull away, but I grip harder and harder. He is screaming in pain by now, but I see something flash from his pocket. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my leg. He just stabbed me with a knife. The little son of a b- just stabbed me with a knife!

That was enough to make me let go, but there was still blood running down his neck. He leaves, but comes back later with a wrap around his neck.

"Too much of a sally to handle it?"

"Shut up, Stiff. You're nothing but a worthless bag of dirt."

Then he hits me & tosses me around and all is lost to me when he starts slicing me with the knife. The last thing I see if Tobias running through the door.

Tobias POV

Zeke, Uriah, and I burst through the door right as Peter slices through her leg. I jump on Peter from instinct, and start pounding him. After a while I remember that I need to get her to the infirmary. I sprint to her side and lift her up. Zeke and Uriah restrain Peter from me.

She looks terrible. Don't get me wrong, she's still beautiful, but to say she looks bad would be an understatement. Every inch of her is either covered with blood, bruises, or cuts.

"I love you Tris. You've got to hold on." I whisper to her as we're running to the infirmary. She can't leave me, I can't live without her.

When I get there, they take her from me and bring her to the E.R. I will hurt Peter. I will.

He is still being restrained when I get there. I walk up and it only takes one punch to knock him out cold. He's not even close to being a Dauntless. He's the biggest wuss ever.

I need to go tell Max to kick him out. So that's where I go.

Thanks for reading! Hopefully we will get more done since volleyball is done. But it will be slower. XOXO. Grace & Abby


End file.
